


We're so starving

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Implied/jokes about incest (maybe??), Jealousy, M/M, Silly, Too much information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex misses Michael's dick. Seems like everyone else is getting it these days.Jealous Alex, slutty Michael, in absolutely no way to be taken seriously because everyone's a dumbass.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Alex Manes/Original Male Character(s), Isobel Evans & Michael Guerin, Jenna Cameron/Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	We're so starving

Kyle has taken to running when Alex shows up. He's trying his best, ok? He loves the guy, it's great that they're friends again. And he's a doctor, he's heard some shit, especially when he did his intern rotation at the ER.

But this? He does not need this.

The problem is, for a guy with a prosthetic leg, Alex is fast and stealthy as a cat.

And he's right there, in Kyle's face, clutching a beer and wearing a miserably pissed off expression. "I can't take it, Kyle," he says. "It's not fair."

Kyle tries really hard not to wince. "Oh," he responds.

"Did you hear Maria talking to the bartender? About how well she sleeps after a nice long fuck? About how Michael just fits and knows exactly where to put it in?" Alex takes a mournful pull off his beer but it doesn't keep him quiet for long. "And his tongue. His tongue is long and too flexible to be human, which explains a lot."

Kyle can feel his face heating up and tries his best to not slam his hands over his ears. "Oh," he says. "That's a lot of information."

"That used to be mine." Alex looks like he's about to start yelling. Or going into a further alarmingly rapturous description of the curve of Michael's dick.

Kyle scrambles for words. "You have Forrest now. I saw you guys singing karaoke duets at the Pony the other night and you looked um… interested!" They had their tongues down each other's throats is what it looked like. Guerin had definitely noticed, Kyle had caught him looking before he’d closed his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the bar.

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Alex says. He leans in close. "He-- Forrest. The problem is, it's just not the same. You're a doctor, Kyle. Can you maybe give him… you know anatomy lessons? Because he seems to have some trouble finding my--"

"No! Stop!" Kyle shouts, jumping up on his feet. "I mean, I love you, man, but that's more your job."

Alex gives another miserable sigh. "I've tried that. He says he's being gentle. Because of my leg. Kyle, Michael used to go for hours. Did I tell you that?"

"Just now," Kyle squeaks. "Anyway, shift at the hospital. Catch you later, bro!"

He has no shame left, he runs for it. Alex stays behind, muttering into his beer.

*

Liz looks at Alex in alarm and confusion. "I agree that Mikey is hot and all of that, but maybe I'm not the person you should be talking to about this, Alex?"

Alex narrows his eyes. "Wait? Have you fucked him? Aren't you soulmates with his brother? How could you?"

Liz turns pink. "Um. Aliens have different personal space and boundaries and," she mumbles. "And the lab is boring when you're waiting for the centrifuge to-- I mean no, no, I’m not saying I fuc--. Ok, yes, I did."

Alex presses his palm into his forehead and groans. "His tongue, Liz."

She bites down on her lower lip. "Yeah," she admits. “It’s pretty great.”

*

Jenna Cameron stares at him, unimpressed and cuts Alex off before he can get out a single word when he comes at her at the Crashdown. “Yeah, I fucked Guerin. Yeah, he has a nice dick. Yeah, you’re missing out on that right now and it’s a real shame. Can we move on?”

Alex sighs heavily. “You don’t know what I was going to say,” he mutters. “But… fine.”

*

Isobel frowns from the height of her six inch heels and tilts her head back. “Manes,” she says, carefully. “Do you think I’m the person you want to talk to about sticking your dick in my brother?”

Alex narrows his own eyes at her, canting forward and meeting her glare for glare. “Liz claims aliens have no boundaries,” he says. “And share everything.” Ok, that wasn’t exactly what Liz had said, but he was going with it. 

Isobel whistles and then bursts out laughing. “Wait, are you asking if my brother sticks his dick in me? You’ve got some balls.”

Alex shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks back on his heel, which makes his stump shift awkwardly against his prosthetic. He grits his teeth. Isobel continues staring him down.

It’s not until much later that he realizes she never said no to the question. 

*

Maria runs and hides like the scaredy-cat she is. Ok, she’s visiting Mimi and that makes Alex feel weird about confronting her. But still.

Anyway her latest bartender told him all about the mind-blowing orgasms Maria'd been describing in great detail to anyone who'd listen. His orgasms. That he wasn't having and she was.

*

There was only one person left to go to with this problem, as much as he didn’t want to. Alex tracks down the asshole himself out by the junkyard, looking disgustingly hot and sweaty and matted and bare chested with a white T-shirt tied off around his waist.

Or just hot.

"Guerin! This isn't fair. I miss your stupid dick," he yells. 

Guerin doesn't miss a beat but he does stop working on the car and grin his dumbass grin. "Come on, Alex, my dick is the smartest part I've got."

“And I don’t like your boundary issues and I don’t want to fuck other people!” Alex says, coming up closer.

Guerin nods, his curls moving with him in pretty, springy patterns, his eyes that nice shade of amber and whiskey, his stupid stubble. The soft bulge of his stupid dick. “Ok,” he says.

“And I just want you to fuck me to sleep because it’s driving me insane that-- wait-- ok?” Alex pauses. 

Another thoughtful nod is his response. “You give up ole blue hair, I give up other people. I get guitar duets in public and you get my dick and I get yours. Ok. Deal.” 

Alex opens his mouth to yell some more and then stops. Because Michael is right there, in his space, still smiling all bright and shiny and frankly hopeful. 

He kisses him instead, which is its own kind of satisfying.

*

Michael is very generous in texting out his thanks to everyone else later.


End file.
